


Amor Vincit Omnia

by unfamiliarceilings



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sorry guys, please forgive me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfamiliarceilings/pseuds/unfamiliarceilings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki promised never to leave again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Vincit Omnia

Kaneki hugged Shuu's sides like glue, gently engulfing him in warmth; the two were curled up underneath the comforter on Tsukiyama's bed, a book propped up between them. Ken was nestled snugly in the crook of the lavender-haired ghoul's side, head resting on his shoulder as they both soaked in the written words on the page before them.   
  
Kaneki had always been a faster reader than him, and that was fine; Tsukiyama enjoyed many hobbies and so by not devoting _all_ of his time to reading (despite his love for it) he lacked in speed. But it was okay- it wasn't as if the two were competing. It just made it a little harder for when the two decided to read together.   
  
He felt Kaneki's gaze drifting away as he neared the end of the page; he leaned over to kiss the top of the smaller ghoul's head to signal that he had finished this portion, small white hairs tickling his cheek, so Kaneki could turn the page.   
  
These days now were so calm, so peaceful, so domestic- why hadn't this happened earlier? Then again, with the constant threat of the CCG and Aogiri, what chance did they have of living a peaceful life? He thought he had lost Kaneki once to them, but he had come back- Ken had come back to him.  
  
Tsukiyama could remember that day more vividly than any memory in his life. A knock on the door had awoken him from his restless sleep, the sleep he had been in off and on for about a year now; he had only vaguely registered that it was raining outside, and dark too, but he had wearily dragged himself up and to the door in a mournful reverie.   
  
It was Kaneki, Kaneki had knocked on the door, Kaneki was standing outside of his home, Kaneki was soaked to the bone from the rain and an utter mess, but it was him, it was Kaneki-  
  
He had offered a small smile before Shuu reached out to touch his shoulder, unsure of if the person standing in front of him was real; how could he be? Kaneki was dead.  When his fingertips had collided with fabric, however, he felt his knees buckle.   
  
It was him? Really, truly, him? No, the gods must be playing some kind of sick prank, he knew that he was dead, he knew this wasn't real, but as his fingers curled around the scratchy material of the half-ghoul's jacket, Tsukiyama could feel the tears begin to slip down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling Kaneki close, not caring about the rain that had soaked him or the grime coating him like some protective layer to the outside world. He just needed to feel the ghoul in his arms again, to convince himself that this wasn't his fault, to console his own heart withering out of loneliness and longing for the very person standing right in front of him.    
  
"Kaneki, you- you were dead, how did you...?"   
  
The ghoul hugged Tsukiyama closer, burying his face in the taller's shoulder. Shuu was almost positive that Kaneki was crying too, judging by the way his chest heaved up and down; he almost could have sworn by it, but Tsukiyama then had to remind himself that the half-ghoul did not share the same feelings as he did.   
  
He didn't care at the moment, though. Kaneki was alive. That was the only thing that mattered.   
  
"I managed to escape. I had to hide out for a while after that, though, I'm...I'm sorry I couldn't let you know."   
  
Kaneki lifted his head to make eye contact and he really _was_ crying, warm tears cutting paths through the dirt and grime encrusted on his cheeks.   
  
"I know that...the last thing you said to me, it was a plead for me not to leave. But...I'm here now. And I promise never to leave again, okay?"   
  
They had kissed, a painfully cheesy and clichéd romantic scene, but for Tsukiyama, it had dispelled all of the worries he could ever have. Kaneki was alive. Kaneki felt the same way. Kaneki was going to stay.   
  
Tsukiyama had helped him out of his ruined clothes afterwards, lending Kaneki some of his own and making sure he was cleaned up and fed; the boy had been living in rough terrain for a long time and the ghoul wanted nothing more than to pamper him, to make sure he was better than just _okay_ \- Shuu loved him, loved him so much, he couldn't bear the thought of Kaneki being unhappy. Not anymore.   
  
And so they had fallen into a routine of sorts, a domestic life compared to the ones they had led before, but nothing could be better.   
  
They were happy now.   
  
He felt Kaneki start to doze off as they read, his weight less supported by himself and instead forcing Tsukiyama to shoulder it (not saying his Kaneki was heavy, of course not, but it was a noticeable difference). Tsukiyama gently plucked the book from Kaneki's fingers and set it on the nightstand next to him; the sudden movement spurred Kaneki slightly awake.  
  
"What're you doing?" He groggily asked, still in a sleepy reverie, "I wasn't done with that page yet..."   
  
"You were falling asleep, mon amor; I think it would be best if we retired for the night."   
  
Kaneki nodded, burrowing under the covers on top of them further until he was almost completely submerged by the bedsheets. Tsukiyama leaned over to click off the lamp resting on the nightstand, engulfing the room in darkness, and followed suite.   
  
Kaneki's warm hands found his in the darkness, entangling their fingers as the two slowly drifted off the sleep.  
  
*****  
Tsukiyama's eyes flew open as his night terrors proved to be too terrifying for him to endure once more. His screams drew Kanae into the room, the young boy attempting in vain to calm him down, until Shuu gained a moment of consciousness and realized that his screams might wake his Kaneki up, so he forced himself to quiet down.  
  
He glanced over to the side of the bed Kaneki had fallen asleep on, wanting to see if he had waken the half-ghoul, but Kaneki wasn't there.   
  
"Kanae, did Kaneki go out again? He keeps disappearing in the middle of the night."   
  
Kanae sighed to himself, trying to quell the anger inside of him so he made sure not to overstep his boundaries as his servant.   
  
"Master Shuu, Kaneki isn't here."   
  
"Yes he is, he promised. He promised to never leave me again. He'll come back, he's probably just getting a drink, or going to the bathroom, or...he'll be back."  
  
"Kaneki is dead, he's been dead for a _year_ , please just _listen_ to me, Master Shuu..."   
  
Kanae felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. His job was to protect Tsukiyama, to look after him, to make sure he was okay.   
  
Shuu was only getting worse, his delusions more prominent and vivid. How could he possibly be a good caretaker when Tsukiyama wasn't even there?   
  
"No...he'll be back soon. He promised."   
  
But Kaneki wouldn't come back, he would never be back. Kaneki was gone, gone forever, and nothing could change that.  
  
Unless...  
  
Seeing Tsukiyama so happy recently, was it really that bad? Would he truly be a negligent caretaker if he allowed Shuu to remain in this state, joyful and content? In a place where Kaneki, the one he truly loved, was alive and well?   
  
Perhaps it was better to leave him in his madness than wake him from a beautiful dream.


End file.
